moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alea Dawnsinger
HEAVY WIP Personality Alea is known to be a bombastic, outgoing and funny woman. But in all honesty that could not be further from the truth. Alea when alone is at her finest, she prefers no company at all unless its the company of her sister Serana Lionsong. She simply is an amazing actor of emotions until people finally leave her alone. She has problems with eye contact and often fidgets with her hands. Her obsession with history is unmatched and she can name almost all of the Eastern Kingdom's areas and backgrounds. Her loyalties lie with the Grand Alliance for a myriad of personal and political reasons. She often noted to Serana that her favorite days were those she spent alone in the cold, doodling and spending time with her puppy. She adores dogs - especially smaller lap dogs. Her favorite drink is coco and she hates blue skies, Gilneas' weather is by far her favorite in the world. While socializing she tends to change her behavior to the certain person. The only one she truly is herself around is Serana. In public she limits any behaviors that could cause annoyance of others. She is horrible with names and often has awkward scrambles to remember someone's name - its especially bad for her if the person already knew her name. Childhood Alea was born in Dalaran during the kingdom's prime. Her parents were two nobles, Teran and Kiraun Dawnsinger. By the time of her birth her two parents had grown closer together and she had an older sister, Serana Dawnsinger. She was a shy girl who was always focused on one hobby or interest at a time, often she would arrange patterns perfectly and always wanted perfection with her colours. She HATED it when anybody (except for Serana) used her property. She adored dogs so much so she eventually nagged her parents into buying a puppy, which was named 'Adriana'. Alea would often aggravate Teran and Kiraun, but she was well loved regardless. She adored drawing and would often spend as much time alone as possible. Alea's problems with socializing led her to be mocked at school when she first enrolled, but she learned well regardless. Her teacher would often keep her after class to ensure she had learned everything in the unit. She was gifted with hide-and-seek and would often play it with Serana whenever she visited. When she was eight years old Kiraun had triplets, making the Dalaranian-Dawnsinger branch of the family a family of seven. She used to hide from her parents so that she wouldn't have to help take care of her brothers. She also went on an excursion to Quel'thalas once where she disturbed a nest of dragonhawks. Eventually when Kiraun and Teran were too busy, Serana would walk Alea to school every day. Teenage Years During her teenage years Serana observed Alea's social life and was appalled at how she was being mocked and bullied for her lack of skills in dealing with others. Not wanting to see her sister bullied anymore Serana shouted at the bullies until they gave into fear. Alea to this day remember what she said: "When you mock my sister you're not only mocking her, you're mocking my family. And you wanna know what I do to people who mock me? I curb their inbred heads right into the street, now if you don't want that happening to you then I suggest you back off you brats. Alea, if they bother you anymore let me know and I'll see to having them kicked in". Alea was astounded by Serana and as she matured and could relate to Serana's struggles as an adult more the two became best friends. Serana taught Alea how to socialize and how to act confident even when she wasn't, in exchange Alea would regale Serana with facts about dogs. Later on in her teenagehood Alea gained a great love of history and would barrage anyone who gave her the time of day with historical facts. With her confident persona she was able to become popular in school despite the fear of her Serana enforced by threats to the bullies. Although she was popular, Alea still much preferred the company of none or the company of her older sister. She never felt as if she could talk about what she wanted to talk about with most people. Second War and Aftermath At the beginning of the Second War Kiraun and Teran began to rally whatever forces they could and started the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to help in combatting the orcs. Alea unlike Serana did not wish to join the Onslaught, instead she hoped to aid the newly born Alliance in a different way. Ultimately both she and her sister were rejected from combat and while Serana would find another way into the army via Berwyn Lightstrider Alea was left with her parents. She said to Serana that she would most likely be a hero of the Alliance and promised that they would meet again. It would be one year before Kiraun finally agreed to let her younger girl go to war and Alea joined Sir Lothar's army as an assassin. At first she wanted to aid the Alliance only because her family were fighting for the cause but then witnessing the orcs first hand made her loyalty rise incredibly. She slowly became a patriot and about a month after joining the army she was given her first target. An orchish captain, she was to pick him off before the Battle of Hillsbrad began. Slowly and quietly she crept into the orchish camp, using her arcane magic as shrouding and silencing technique. Alea had managed to locate and teleport to her target. Choosing the method of his death carefully she considered all options and decided to slit his throat. Afterwards she targeted another orc, singled him out and slew him as well. She used her magic to blink him forward into the tent where she positioned the corpses to appear as if the orc had killed her target and then committed suicide. The first kill made her feel so alive.... and she was ready to do more of her 'patriotic duty' to Dalaran and the Alliance. Over the war she would participate in various battles and small assassinations across the Eastern Kingdoms, although she never travelled to Quel'thalas. Her favorite conflict was the one in Ironforge after Quel'thalas had joined the Alliance officially. She often recalls it as: "The Alliance mopping the floor with the Bleeding Hollow bastards and a chance to get back at them for my father". At this point her hatred of the orcs had grown immensely, especially with the death of her father. Rather than dealing with his loss in a healthy way she generally avoided the subject and would shove her emotions down so that she could kill her targets. She got reckless at one stage however and was captured by the Blackrocks. The orcs would torture her relentlessly until she confessed information and despite her stubbornness she did break, revealing that the Alliance armies were uniting together for a final victory. While being dragged back from the Hinterlands to the Burning Stepps, a Wildhammer Dwarf saved her life, slew the Blackrocks and brought her back to Lordaeron to be healed from her injuries. She felt regret for her 'cowardice' and 'intolerance to pain' but the Wildhammer assured to her that she did all she could and that she only revealed information that the orcs would discover soon anyway. One year after the Second War ended Alea finally decided it was time to avenge Teran's death. She devised a plan and after several months of hard investigative work she found the murderer of her father. Devising a plan she stalked her target for a week until finding the perfect opening. When the troll was alone she brutally stabbed, gutted and spread his intestines across the area. He was taken with such surprise that he could not fight back. She had no care for subtlety, she even planted an Alliance banner atop the dismantled corpse of the troll to declare complete revenge. When she arrived back in Dalaran she was informed that her sister had 'betrayed the Alliance by dabbling in orcish magic' yet escaped prison. Alea, although vocally furious with her sister was glad that Serana made it out of imprisonment alive and hoped her sister the best. Kiraun at this point gave up on keeping her children safe from war, instead she was proud of each and every one of them for aiding the Alliance. Alea decided to follow her brother Aurin through the Dark Portal to combat the orcs and would fight under Berwyn Lightstrider's command just like Serana did. Her goodbye with Kiraun was emotional, but she promised her mother she would return to Azeroth one day. Berwyn noted that Alea was one of the strangest elves he had ever met, just like her sister. During the numerous battles against the Horde of Draenor, Alea and Aurin had a somewhat awkward and inconsistent love-hate bond. Perhaps it was their brother and sister dynamic. Aurin would constantly make fun of her and tease her, along with that he would purposefully trigger any of her ASD to watch her blow up in ridiculous rage. Despite their constant fighting, Aurin would be there for Alea whenever she needed him. Whenever she was caught, captured or engaged in open battle Aurin would always be there to save her hide. During the Shadowmoon Valley conflict however he would be there for her a last time. Berwyn's army was intercepted by a group of warlocks.The Highlord was incapacitated and his forces descended to chaos. Alea crept from behind and executed several warlocks while Aurin commanded the forces in Berwyn's stead, leading them back into battle they managed to combat the warlocks effectively. However Aurin spotted from the corner of his eye that a warlock was casting a Hand of the Gul'dan on Alea, by complete instinct he jumped in the way and knocked Alea out of the way. He was crushed underneath a meteorite which left his corpse burned with shadowflame. Alea recalls him being as 'black as a burned sausage'. When Berwyn woke from his unconsciousness he and Alea buried Aurin together, Alea delivered the eulogy. She tried to make her peace, but part of her was changed forever. She grew distant and felt as if she was always expected to take her loss in a certain way in front of others. While inside she wanted to cry, on the outside she did not want to show that she was 'weak'. When Draenor was shattered and Outland was formed, Alea was in Shadowmoon Valley working on hunting down the warlocks of the Shadowmoon clan. She watched the world tear apart and was in a deep sense of shock, but was relieved when most of the army survived. She regretted the loss of Alleria and Turalyon, but in comparison to the loss of her family members she did not morn the two Alliance leaders much. While Berwyn returned to the Blastard Lands Alea decided to remain behind with the Wildhammer Dwarves. Funnily enough she found the same dwarf that rescued her in the Second War. The two would often engage in drinking competitions and surprisingly for an elf she managed to be almost as tolerant as he was. Keyword on almost, she still passed out before he did. Aurin's Undeath WIP this is gonna get emotional! -Serana's writer Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Rogues Category:Mages Category:Soldiers Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Kingdom of Ironforge